1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to knitting gauges, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved knitting guide wherein the same permits securement of an associated pattern between a base and an overlying support plate as well as utilizing accounting gauges keeping track of the patterns, stitches, and rows utilized in a knitting procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gauge apparatus has in the prior art been available to secure various patterns in a knitting procedure. Due to the relatively complex nature of a knitting procedure, in order to prevent an individual from skipping rows or stitches, a gauge is extremely useful in enhancing an individual's efficient and effective culmination of a knitting procedure.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,591 to HAMBURGER utilizes a support plate utilizing a clip to secure a pattern underlying the clip the sliding gauge overlying the pattern mounted on the support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,814 to FERLAZZO provides for a bar with a plurality of spaced parallel slots therethrough to direct a knitting graph through the bar with slidable members in surrounding relationship relative to the bar to maintain the graph in a desired position relative to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,410 to KAPLAN et al set forth a crochet pattern device wherein a pattern is mounted on a plate with a bar slidably mounted overlying the pattern that accommodates an individual involved in a crocheting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 457,166 to OLSSON sets forth a knitting indicator utilizing a plurality of pattern cards and an associated gauge for indicating the number of rows and patterns to be accommodated by the individual involved in a knitting procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,784 to MACPHERSON provides a slide overlying a graph to selectively modify portions of the underlying graph paper for production of a square by square onto a material compartmentalized to receive the graphic presentation.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved knitting guide as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction enhancing the ease by which an individual accommodates and maintains track of a knitting procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.